With the development of portable terminal devices, such as smart phones, users often use portable terminal devices to browse webpages or watch videos. When a user is browsing a webpage or watching a video, the user may play fast-forward or play backward the webpage or the video as desired.
Conventionally, in many applications, in order to allow a user to control a play progress, a horizontal or vertical progress bar may be provided on a user interface page. The progress bar indicates, e.g., the play progress of a webpage or a video. There may be a button on the progress bar, and a position of the button on the progress bar may indicate the progress of the program. By pressing and dragging the button, or by tapping a position of the progress bar to move the button to that position, the user may control the play progress of the webpage or the video.